Hau'oli la aloha
by ilse23
Summary: Steve wants to get Catherine back so he goes to Afghanistan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new McRoll story. Steve wants Catherine back. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters**

* * *

In a few days it would be Valentine's Day. Steve desperately wanted to spend the holiday with Catherine but she was half way around the world. Catherine told him not to wait for her. But he wanted to wait for her. No, he wanted her here right now! He missed her terribly and he couldn't believe, or he didn't want to believe, that Catherine really meant what she had said. He was sure Catherine loved him. He wasn't going to spend the holiday and perhaps the rest of his life without Catherine so he booked a ticket on the first flight to Kabul. Steve called Danny.

"Hey Danny, I'm going away for a couple of days. I'm going to visit Catherine in Afghanistan."

"Are you sure about that Steve?"

"Danny, I need her back. I want her back. I love her."

"Alright Steve, go get her then."

"Thanks Danny."

The flight Steve had booked left in 4 hours so he went to pack up his things and drove to the airport. He sat near the window in the plane and looked out as they went up in the air. He wondered how Catherine would react when he would see him there. Would she want to come back with him? Did she really still love him? What if she had moved on? What if she didn't want to come back to Hawaii with him? Steve didn't care. He wanted to see her, even if it was the last time. He needed to tell her how he felt about her and that he wanted her to come home.

About a day later he arrived in Kabul. It was 10am there. Steve rented a motorcycle and went to the village he and Catherine had visited about 7 months ago. It took him about 2 hours to get there. He arrived at the village. It looked exactly like it was when he first came here. He looked around but he couldn't see Catherine anywhere. He parked his bike and went to look for Catherine. He showed a man a picture of Catherine and the man pointed towards a building. Steve walked towards the building, it seemed like some kind of school. Steve thought about what he would do or say when he saw Catherine again, but his mind couldn't work anymore. He looked through the windows and saw Catherine, his Catherine standing there. She still looked as beautiful as ever. Steve wanted to walked up to her and take her into his arms but it appeared that she was teaching the kids. He decided to wait outside until the class was over. He leaned against the wall. About 20 minutes later the kids came out of the classroom. He peeked in and saw that only Catherine was inside.

This was it. It was now or never. Steve took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Hello Cath."

Catherine looked up as she heard the familiar voice. She had to look twice to make sure she was seeing it right. Steve, her Steve, was standing there. He was here in Afghanistan!

"Steve? What are you doing here?"

"It's almost Valentine's Day and I wanted to see you. I wanted to spend the holiday with you. I wanted to come over her just before Christmas but we got a big case."

"Steve…." Catherine started but stopped when Steve walked her way.

Catherine couldn't speak anymore as Steve walked closer to her. She still loved him. She had told him to move on, that she was staying here in Afghanistan to help the kids. But that was only the half-truth. She did help the kids but it was not the main reason she stayed. She was scared. She loved Steve but when he told her he loved her she got scared. Their relationship was now very real. There was no pretending anymore they were now boyfriend and girlfriend and that scared Catherine. She enjoyed spending time with Steve but it was always just as friends, there was never a label on their relationship. But now there was and that scared her. She had never been in this kind of relationship. She really liked spending time with Steve but ever since she moved to Hawaii after she left the navy there relationship changed. Even though they had been seeing each other on and off for the last 7 years, it changed. Catherine didn't know if she was ready for that. But now Steve was here in Afghanistan. He came here especially for her.

Steve was now standing in front of her. He was so close to her that she could touch him. Both of them stood there for a while just looking in each other's eyes. It was Steve who moved first, after what seemed like an eternity. He stepped even closer to Catherine and before Catherine could back away he crashed his lips down on hers. Catherine wanted to push him away but she just couldn't. His kisses were too good to resist. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. God she had missed his kisses. It felt so good to kiss him again and to hold him in her arms around.

If they had been in a more private place Steve was sure he would have pinned Catherine to the wall and made love to her till they were both too tired.

"I love you Cath," Steve spoke to her as he released her lips. "I love you so much Catherine."

Catherine just looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say right now. He was here in Afghanistan for her and he told her again that he loved her. Even after she had told him to move on and not wait for her.

"You can tell me to go and move on but I will never stop loving you."

Catherine kissed Steve again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until now. What was she thinking telling him to move on? She loved him and he loved her. Just because she was scared she told him to move on. Maybe he was scared too.

"I love you too Steve."

"I want you to come home with me, come back to Hawaii."

"Steve…."

"No, I came all this way to get you. I love you and I want you in my life. I've missed you so much these last few months. I want you in my life, I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to go to sleep with you next to me every night, I need you in my life. I love you so much Catherine. I was stupid enough to leave you here once, I'm not gonna do it again. I'm not leaving here without you. I love you and I want you to be my wife."

Catherine looked at Steve as she said that last sentence. "What?"

"I want you to marry me Catherine. Will you marry me Catherine Rollins?"


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine couldn't believe it. Not only was he here in Afghanistan to ask her to come back home with him he was also asking him to marry her. Catherine looked deep into his eyes and saw that he meant every word he said.

"Come on Catherine, get over you fears," Catherine told herself. "He's came all this way to get you back. He loves you and you love him. You want this. Just say yes."

Catherine pulled Steve to her and kissed him deeply.

"Yes Steve, I will marry you," Catherine whispered to him.

"Really?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Yes really."

Steve kissed her again and picked her up. Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around him. They stopped kissing when they heard giggling. Catherine and Steve looked towards the door way and saw the kids standing there. Catherine had totally forgotten the time. She had to teach the kids again.

"I guess you should go back to teaching," Steve told her.

"Yeah. It's only for an hour."

"Okay good. Mind if I wait here?"

"No absolutely not."

Catherine started with the lesson but the kids wanted to know about Steve. Catherine told them about her and Steve and that they were getting married. One of the kids asked if she was going back to her home. Even though it was hard for Catherine to leave she was going home. After an hour the class had ended and the kids went outside to play.

"Do you have someone to teach the children?" Steve asked her.

"Yes, I've been training some of the mothers."

"That's good."

"I still can't believe you're actually here."

"I didn't want to spend Valentine's Day and the rest of my life without you. Are you finished for today here?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you have your own little house here?"

Catherine smiled at Steve. She had an idea what Steve was getting at. "Yes, sort of. I changed this into a school and I made an extra room for me next to it. It's nothing big but I can sleep and eat there."

"Great." Steve pulled her hand and took her outside. "Which way?"

"This way."

Catherine pulled Steve towards her 'house'. She closed the door behind her and made sure that it was locked. The window was high so the kids couldn't see through it. She closed the piece of wood that was in front the window. Since it was day time there was still enough light coming through the small holes. Catherine turned around and saw Steve looking at her. Before she realized it Steve came walking up to her and lifted her up. He pushed her against the wall as Catherine wrapped her legs around him. Steve kissed the spot in her neck that he knew drove her crazy.

"I've missed you so much," Steve whispered to her.

"I've missed you too Steve."

God this man knew exactly what she liked. She was already starting to turn to jelly in his arms. Thank god he was holding her in place. Steve moved his hands underneath he shirt and lifted it up over her head. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again and to kiss her. She was his. He would never let her go again. He turned around and put Catherine down on the bed. He took the rest of their clothes off before he pushed himself inside of her. It felt so good to make love to her again.

Catherine was in heaven as Steve made love to her. She couldn't believe that she had managed so long without him. Now he was here again she realized how much she had missed him. And he came all this way to get her back!

Once they were finished they lay together on the bed. Catherine had her head on Steve's chest and Steve with his arms around Catherine.

"I've missed this," Catherine uttered.

"I know, me too. I've missed you so much. I should have never let you go on your own. I should have come with you."

"We both know that wasn't the best idea."

"Neither was you staying here."

"I know. But I just couldn't leave. I wanted to make sure the kids were alright."

"I get that. But you told me to move on."

"Yeah I know, that was stupid of me. I was scared."

"About what?"

"That things would change after we said I love you."

"Of course things would change but for the better in my opinion."

"It was just stupid. I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

Steve pulled Catherine closer and the two of them just lay in the bed for a while and they occasionally made love. They pulled themselves out of bed and had dinner.

The next day Catherine made sure everything was taken care off. She made sure the kids were taken care off and she promised to come back a couple times a year. Catherine said goodbye to the kids and packed up her stuff. Steve loaded her stuff onto the bike as Catherine said goodbye. The parents of the kids came to thank her for everything she had done for them. Once she had said goodbye Catherine climbed onto the back of Steve's bike and they rode off. Catherine looked back once more to make sure she had made the right decision. She loved being here and to teach the kids things but her heart was in Hawaii, with Steve.

Steve drove them to airport. They checked their bags and went to the gate. They got on the plane and waited for it to leave. Catherine sat by the window. Steve looked at her as Catherine kept looking out of the window. He wondered if she was truly happy with her decision.

"You okay Cath?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"You don't regret coming back home right, do you?"

Catherine looked at Steve and grabbed his hand. "Absolutely not. I am gonna miss the people there but I'm very happy to go home with you."

"That's good."

"I'm really sorry I stayed here just like that."

"It's okay. We're together now. But why did you tell me to move on? You clearly still love me."

"I do Steve and I never stopped loving you. The truth is I was scared how it would be when I would come back. I was scared we, us, had changed, because you told me you loved me. I know I said it back and I meant it, I mean it. I was just scared that that would change us, our relationship. For the first time there was really a label on our relationship and that scared me."

Steve had to smile a bit.

"What are you smiling about? I'm serious."

"I know Cath, it's just that I'm a bit scared too. I never told someone before I loved them. I was never good at saying that. I was scared to finally tell you how I felt. Too bad you were so many miles away when I finally found the courage to tell you. But I'm not scared anymore. I want you in my life. I want you as my wife."

"I want that too Steve. More than you know. And I'm so sorry for staying in Afghanistan for so long."

"It's okay Cath," Steve spoke and he took Catherine's hand. "You're home now. We're back together."

Steve was really glad that Catherine had come home with him and that they were getting married. If it were up to him they would get married today. He thought it would be nice to get married on Valentine's Day. But that was in 3 days already and he didn't know if Catherine wanted that.

…

Catherine took a deep breath and breathed in the Hawaiian air as they stepped off the plane. It felt good to be back in Hawaii again. This place was her home. Steve grabbed their bags and they walked to his car. Steve put their bags on the backseat of his car as Catherine got in the passenger side. Steve got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"You're okay Cath?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just a little getting used to, to be back in Hawaii again but it feels right."

"Good," Steve replied with a smile.

Steve drove them to his house. Catherine looked around the house as they stepped in. Everything looked exactly the same as when she left. She walked outside and sat on one of the chairs at the beach. She had missed this view. Steve walked out a little later and he pulled Catherine up. He sat down on the chair and pulled Catherine on his lap.

"I'm so happ you're home again. I've missed you," Steve stated.

"I've missed you too. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you."

"Me neither, there were so many moments I just wished you would walk into the door. I wanted to come over for Christmas but I got wrapped up with work."

"It's okay Steve. It means a lot to me that you came to get me."

"Of course, I love you Catherine."

"And I love you Steve."

Catherine gave Steve a kiss and they just sat there for a while enjoying the view.

"Hey Cath, can I ask you something?" Steve spoke after a while.

"Sure, what's up?"

"How would you feel about a Valentine's Day wedding?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is the last chapter. Steve and Catherine's wedding day. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Valentine's Day? That's only 3 days away."

"I know. But I think that would be romantic."

"I'm sure it would be, but I'm not sure if we can pull it off, getting everything planned within 3 days."

"I took the liberty of making some arrangements already. We only had to go over the details."

"You did?" Catherine asked astonished. "How did you know I would agree to marry you?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"I had a feeling. Mostly everything is already taken care off. All you have to do is say yes to it."

Catherine thought about it. She wanted to get married, but could they really pull it off in 3 days? Where they ready to get married already? Sure they had been together for 7 years already but they had only gotten back together after Catherine had gone to Afghanistan. But she was sure about one thing, she loved Steve and she wanted to become his wife.

"Alright. Valentine's Day wedding it is."

"Great," Steve replied with a smile.

It was just before noon in Hawaii so Steve pulled out his phone and made calls to the bakery, venue, jewel store, florist, bridal shop, DJ, print shop for the invitations, minister, transportation and photographer.

"Wow you really thought of everything," Catherine spoke when Steve had hung up the phone.

"Yes, I want it to be the perfect wedding." Catherine worried about her wedding. What if Steve forgot something or it wasn't how she wanted it. "Don't worry about it Cath. It's gonna be perfect. Trust me, I know you."

Catherine smiled at him. Steve was right, he did know her. Catherine shook it off and trusted Steve that it would be the perfect wedding.

"Can I at least pick out my own dress?"

"Yes of course you can. You have an appointment at the bridal shop this afternoon. I told Kono and Mary already that we were getting married. So they will go with you this afternoon. I thought you wanted them as your bridesmaids."

"Thank you Steve."

"You're welcome."

A little later there was a knock on the door. Steve got up and answered the door.

"Hey Mary," Steve greeted his sister. "Hey Joan."

"Hey Steve, is she here?"

"Yes she's here."

Just as Steve said that Catherine came walking in.

"Hey Mary," Catherine greeted her.

"Hey Catherine." Mary handed Joan to Steve and walked up to Catherine to give her a hug. "Congrats, it's good to see you again. Steve really missed you."

"I missed him too. It's good to be home again."

"And you're getting married!" Mary squealed.

"Yeah I know. I heard Steve thought of everything already."

"Yes he did and Kono and I helped him a bit. Trust me it's perfect."

A little later Kono was there as well and she congratulated Steve and Catherine too. "It's good to see you again Cath," Kono spoke. "I can't believe you and Steve are getting married."

"Yeah I know, me neither. It was a surprise when Steve showed up in Afghanistan."

"Yeah I can imagine. Steve was really miserable when you were gone. You could tell that he missed you deeply. I could tell he wanted you back but for some reason he seemed afraid or something. I'm glad you're back here again now. You two belong together."

"Yeah, I'm happy to be here too."

"Come on, let's get you a wedding dress."

The girls took Catherine away after she gave Steve a quick kiss. Catherine, Kono, Mary and Joan left for the bridal shop.

"Hi, you must be Catherine," the saleswoman greeted them.

"Yes that's me," Catherine replied.

"Alright, let's see if we can find you a dress."

Catherine tried on different dresses before she decided which one she was going to wear. She also picked out bridesmaids dresses and a flower girl dress for Grace and Joan.

"You looked beautiful Catherine," Kono spoke as they left the store. "Steve is just gonna love it."

Once the girls were back at home Mary took Steve and Danny to go buy a suit.

"I can't believe you're getting married to Catherine," Danny spoke.

"I know, me neither. But I'm really happy."

"So no more moping Steve?"

"I wasn't moping."

"Yes you were."

"Okay, maybe I was. But that's over now cus Catherine is back."

"I'm happy for you Steve."

"Thanks Danny."

The next morning Catherine was up early. Steve was still asleep next to her. Catherine went outside and sat on the chair near the beach. She thought about everything. It was all going so fast. She was back in Hawaii and she was getting married to Steve. Did she really make the right decision? She loved Steve more than anything but it was all going so fast. 3 days ago she was still in Afghanistan and now she was in Hawaii getting married to Steve very soon. She was a little bit afraid but it felt right to be back in Hawaii and to be together with Steve.

….

Today was Valentine's Day, which meant it was Catherine and Steve wedding day. Steve had gone to spend the night at Danny's house while Kono and Mary had come over to stay with Catherine.

"Are you ready for today?" Mary asked Catherine as they sat down to eat breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm a bit scared but I'm ready."

After breakfast Catherine went to get a shower before they left for the venue. They were getting married at the Royal Hawaiian. They were having the wedding on the ocean lawn and terrace. It was right on the beach and it overlooked the ocean and the Diamond Head.

Steve looked at the venue before getting dressed. He wanted to make sure that everything was just the right way. The venue looked just beautiful. There were light wooden chairs with white bows at the back. At the beginning of the aisle stood a high vase with a bouquet in it on each side. At the end of the aisle stood an arch covered with white orchids. The aisle itself was covered with white orchid leaves. It just looked perfect. Steve went inside and got himself dressed.

Catherine was just about done getting dressed when her father walked in.

"You look beautiful Catherine."

"Thank you dad."

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"I know me neither, but I'm really happy with Steve."

"Yeah I can see that. You're ready to go out there?"

"Yeah I am."

Catherine took one more look in the mirror to make sure everything looked right. She took a deep sigh before she took her father's hand and walked towards the location of their ceremony. Steve stood impatiently waiting at the end of the aisle, waiting to see Catherine down the aisle. Danny stood up front with him while the rest of the Five-0 team, excluding Kono sat on the chairs. Aunt deb had made it to the wedding. Joe and some of the HPD office were there as well. The music started playing, there were 3 men playing on ukuleles. Everyone watched as Grace and Joan came walking down the aisle throwing rose petals on top of the orchid leaves. Grace and Joan were both wearing a blue Hawaii skirt with flower band on top and a brown halter top with a blue flower on it. In their hair they both wore a haku. When Grace and Joan were up front Kono and Mary walked down the aisle. Both were wearing a Tropical Rayon Cover up Sarong Royal Blue Hibiscus. This was a white dress which tied in the neck with blue flowers on it. Both were carrying a bouquet of blue tulips and white orchids. Kono and Mary took their place up front. A man blew on a conch shell and everyone stood up. The man on the ukuleles changed the music, that was Catherine's cue. Steve stood anxiously waiting to see Catherine. He wondered what she was wearing. A little later he saw Catherine appear at the end of the aisle and he smiled. Catherine looked so beautiful. She was wearing a strapless full-length white dress. At the top of the dress was a band with light blue stones, underneath the breasts was a light blue sash. The part of the top underneath the sash was covered with the same light blue stones. At a few points the stones moved over into the skirt which was widening towards the bottom and flowing at the bottom. She finished the outfit with a haku of blue and white orchids in her hair and white heels. In her ears she wore blue pearls. Catherine was carrying a bouquet of white and blue orchids. Catherine smiled as she walked up to Steve. He looked so handsome in his white suit with light blue shirt and white tie.

Catherine's dad gave her a soft kiss on her cheek as he turned her over to Steve.

"Take good care of her."

"I will sir, you have my word."

Catherine and Steve stepped up to the minister.

"You look beautiful," Steve whispered to Catherine.

"Thank you. So do you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're gathered here today to join Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Of course there were no objections.

"Who gives this woman to this man today?" The minister asked.

Catherine's father stood up briefly. "Her mother and I do."

The minister started the ceremony with a Hawaiian poem. It sounded so beautiful.

"The Hawaiian word for love is Aloha. Today we've come together to celebrate the special Aloha that exists between Steve and Catherine and their desire to make their Aloha eternal through the commitment of marriage. Steve and Catherine, you are entering into marriage because you want to be together. You are marrying because you know you will grow more in happiness and Aloha more fully as life-mates. You will belong entirely to each other, one in mind, one in heart, and in all things. No greater blessing of happiness can come to you than to have this devoted Aloha, which you now publicly affirm. Keep this understanding of your marriage alive in the days ahead. May your Aloha continuously grow truer and more wonderful with each day you enjoy together."

Catherine hung a maile lei around Steve's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Steve put a pikake lei around Catherine's neck and gave her a kiss on her cheek as well.

"In marriage the 'little' things are the big things," the minister continued. "It's never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you at least once a day. It's never going to bed angry. It's standing together and facing the world. It's speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It's having the capacity to forgive and forget. It's giving each other and atmosphere in which each can grow. It's a common search for the good and the beautiful. It's not only marrying the right person, it's being the right partner."

Mary stepped up. She was reading a Hawaiian marriage prayer that spoke the feelings of Catherine and Steve. She started reading:

"Before we met, you and I were halves unjoined, except in the wide rivers of our minds. We were each other's distant shore, the opposite wings of a bird, the other half of a seashell. We did not know the other then, did not know our determination to keep alive the cry of one riverbank to the other. We were apart, yet connected in our ignorance of each other, like two apples sharing a common tree.

I knew you existed long before you understood my desire to join my freedom to yours. Our paths collided long enough for our indecision to be swallowed up by the greater need of love. When you came to me, the sun surged towards the earth and the moon escaped from darkness to bless the union of two spirits, so alike that the creator had designed them for life's endless circle. Beloved partner, keeper of my heart's odd secrets. I thank your patience. Our joining is like a tree to earth, a cloud to sky and even more. We are the reason the world can laugh on its battlefields and rise from the ashes of its selfishness to hear me say, in this time, this place, this way, I love you best of all."

Mary sat down on her seat and the minister stepped back up.

"Steve and Catherine, I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that you marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage, as they do to every relationship at one time or another, focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness. Steve and Catherine, will you please face each other and join hands." Steve and Catherine faced each other and gave each other their right hand. "Steve, you may recite your vows."

Steve took a deep breath before he spoke. "Catherine, I loved you from the moment I met you. I was stupid enough not to tell you every day how much I love you. I'm so glad you're back in my life again. My life is complete with you. I understand why you decided to stay in Afghanistan but I just couldn't spend one more day without you. I needed you in my life. I'm so happy that you decided to come back with me and that you agreed to become my wife.

I, Steve McGarrett, take you, Catherine Rollins, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. Aloha au la'oe(I love you)."

Catherine couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed as Steve spoke. Steve used his thumb to remove the tear from her cheek.

"Catherine, you recite your vows."

"Steve, I've love you for so long and for long I waited to hear you see those three little words. I was so happy when you finally said that. I wanted to hop on a plane and come back to you but I needed to finish in Afghanistan first. I know it was hard with me being away and looking back now I feel so stupid for staying there. I missed so much time with you and me. I'm back here now and I will never leave. You are my love, my partner, my soulmate.

I, Catherine Rollins, take you, Steve McGarrett to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. Aloha au la'oe(I love you)."

Steve smiled as Catherine spoke those words to him.

"Here before us Steve and Catherine have said their vows to each other. With the "I do's" we bind them to these vows. Steve McGarrett, do you take Catherine Rollins to be your wife?"

"I do," Steve replied with a smile.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all other and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do."

"Catherine Rollins, do you take Steve McGarrett to be your husband?"

"I do," Catherine smiled at Steve.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all other and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do."

Steve and Catherine were still holding hands. The minister grabbed a lei and place it over their hands.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other all the days of your life. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it's time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you're grieving.

May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for you perfection. May Steve and Catherine see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide."

The minister took the lei of their hands and blessed the rings with it which Joan presented to him and a cushion. The minister took the cushion and held it out for Steve and Catherine.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no give and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Steve, place take this ring and repeat after me."

Steve took the ring and placed it on Catherine's finger as he spoke: "I Steve McGarrett, take the, Catherine Rolllins, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

"Catherine, please take the ring and repeat after me."

Catherine took the ring and put it on Steve's finger as she spoke: "I Catherine Rollins, take thee, Steve McGarrett, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

"Today you have exchanged vows, leis, I do's, rings and have pledged your Aloha to each other. Ho'okahi makamaka o ko aloha(Our love begins the union of our life together)."

"Ho'okahi makamaka o ko aloha," Steve and Catherine replied.

"So, by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Steve and Catherine smiled at each other as Steve pulled her close and kissed her. The guests started clapping.

"We're married," Steve whispered to Catherine.

"Yeah we are. I love you."

"I love you too."

Together they walked down the aisle and went to sign their wedding certificate. They took some pictures around the grounds before they went to enjoy the party.

9 months later….

Steve was just pulling up to a crime scene when his phone rang. It was Catherine. Quickly Steve picked up the phone.

"Hey Cath, is everything okay?" Steve asked concerned. Catherine was due any day with their twins.

"Steve, you've gotta get home. My water just broke."

Steve froze for a second. "Alright, I'll be right there." Steve hung up the phone. "Hey Danny, I gotta go. Catherine is in labor."

"Okay, good luck Steve."

"Thanks."

Steve got back in his car and quickly drove home.

"Catherine!" Steve yelled as he walked in.

"In the kitchen, Steve."

Steve quickly ran towards the kitchen.

"Cath, it's gonna be okay. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Steve helped her to the car and put her in the passenger seat. He quickly went back inside and grabbed her bag. As quickly as he could Steve drove to the hospital and he called the doctor on the way. He grabbed a wheelchair for Catherine and took her up to OB.

For the next 10 hours Catherine's contractions got heavier and closer together. Just 10 hours after she was brought in she was taken to the delivery. Catherine was more than ready to get these babies out. They didn't know what they were having yet. Catherine was relieved when the doctor finally told her 11 hours after her water had broken that it was about ready to push. Steve sat on the bed next to her and held her hand as Catherine pushed and pushed. Finally after 5 pushes the first baby was out.

"Congratulations, you have a little girl," the doctor spoke as she held up the crying baby.

"Look at that Steve, we've got a little girl," Catherine spoke with a smile.

"Yes we have, she looks beautiful."

"Is she alright doctor?"

"She looks fine but I'm just gonna check her over. Do you wanna do the honors daddy?"

Steve took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. The doctor took her over to the table and checked her over. She was perfectly healthy. She cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket before handing her over to Catherine.

"Hey there little girl."

Steve and Catherine looked down at the little girl lying in Catherine's arms, their little daughter. She was just beautiful, 10 cute fingers and 10 cute toes.

After about 20 minutes Catherine felt the urge to push again. The doctor checked in between her legs and saw that she was crowning already. A nurse took the baby and Catherine pushed the second baby out. This baby was out faster, it took only 3 pushes. It was again a healthy baby girl. Together they sat on the bed afterwards. Steve holding one baby and Catherine holding the other one.

"They are just perfect," Steve spoke.

"Yes they are. Thank you for giving me these beautiful little girls."

"You're welcome Catherine. Thank you too. I love you honey."

"I love you too."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before he turned his attention back to the baby lying in his arms.

"What should be name them?" Catherine asked.

"I like the names we came up with, if that's still alright with you."

"Yes that's fine. But which one is Ailani and which one is Luana?"

"Why don't we ask them? Which one wants to be Ailani?"

The baby Catherine was holding made a noise.

"Looks like we have a winner," Catherine smiled. "So this is Ailani and that's Luana."

The nurse put their names on the bracelets and went to write up the papers. Steve and Catherine sat there looking at the perfectly beautiful babies in their arms. Their live was perfect just now.

* * *

**The End. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you like it.**


End file.
